The present invention relates to adjustable frame systems, and particularly to a mechanism for locking adjustable frame system components together after installation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a locking assembly for adjustable, modular frame systems that locks the frame system components together after installation.
In a conventional modular frame system there are vertical support members, or upright columns, that interconnect with horizontal support members, or beams. The upright columns have vertically extending rows of slots and the beams have spaced apart studs, pins or tabs that insert into the slots. The beam is connected to the column by first inserting the studs into an upper portion of the slots and then sliding the studs downward into a lower portion of the slots. When the beam is so connected, a portion of the stud projects radially beyond the slot to secure the beam from axially disengaging from the column, i.e., the beam can only be disconnected by reversing the connection sequence.
Once the beam is connected to the column by inserting the studs into the upper slot portions and sliding them into the lower slot portions, the beam will remain secured to the column so long as there is a downward force on the pins or tabs. There are situations, however, where the beam can accidentally become disengaged from the column. For instance, if a person or machine exerts a lifting force on the beam greater than the load on the beam, the studs will slide upward and the beam can accidentally disengage from the column. During unexpected motion of the modular frame when an object strikes the frame, or when the frame is subject to vibrational loads, it is possible that the beam will move vertically relative to the column and become disengaged. To prevent inadvertent disengagement of the beam from the column, it is therefore desirable to lock the beam in place once the pins or tabs have been installed into the lower portions of the slots.
Users of modular frame systems often need to change the configuration of the frame by adjusting the locations where beams are attached to the columns. What is needed is a locking apparatus to facilitate releasably locking the studs or pins against vertical movement after they have been installed in the lower portion of the slots. It would be beneficial if such a locking apparatus would be automatic, that is, connection of the beam to the column by installation of the studs into the lower openings of the slots would automatically actuate the locking mechanism. It would further be beneficial if no tools were required to disengage the locking mechanism. Such an apparatus should furthermore be readily adapted for use with conventional modular frame components.
According to the present invention, a locking apparatus is provided for releasably locking first and second modular frame components together. The first frame component including a row of spaced apart slots. The second frame component includes a plurality of studs that extend from the second frame component. The studs can be inserted axially into the slots to a first position and then moved to a second position in the slots. The locking apparatus includes a locking pin and a biasing spring. The locking pin is coupled to the second frame component and is movable between an extended position and a retracted position. In the extended position the locking pin extends past an edge of the second frame component. In the retracted position the locking pin does not extend past the edge of the second frame component. The biasing spring is coupled to the locking pin to bias the locking pin to the extended position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a locking apparatus is provided for releasably locking first and second frame components together. The first frame component includes a row of spaced apart slots having first and second slot portions. The locking apparatus includes a bracket or end connector, a plurality of studs, a locking pin, and a biasing spring. The bracket is coupled to the second frame component. The studs are coupled to the bracket and configured to enter the slots. Each stud includes a shaft and a head. The first and second frame components have a linked configuration defined when the heads of the studs are inserted through the first slot portions and the shafts are moved into the second slot portions. The locking pin is coupled to the bracket and is movable between an extended position and a retracted position. In the extended position the locking pin enters a first slot portion when the first and second frame components are in the linked configuration. In the retracted position the locking pin does not enter an opening in the first frame component. The biasing spring is coupled to the locking pin to bias the locking pin to the extended position.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a locking apparatus for releasably locking first and second frame components together is provided. The first frame component includes a row of slots spaced apart by a fixed distance. The second frame component includes at least one stud configured to enter one of the slots and an edge defining an opening. The locking apparatus includes a locking pin with a shaft having a shaft diameter sized to pass through the opening. The locking pin further has a head coupled to the shaft and having a head diameter greater than the shaft diameter. The locking pin is movable between an extended position where the locking pin shaft extends through the opening and a retracted position where the locking pin shaft does not extend beyond the edge defining the opening.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.